Till I Kissed Ya
by everlovin
Summary: One kiss can change the whole world. Ronon/Jenn fluffiness for this last Quarantine Day.


Till I Kissed Ya

Disclaimer - Still don't own SGA. I'm sad now.

Pairing - Ronon/Jenn

Rating - K

Episode - Quarantine (413)

Summary - So I was listening to 50s on 5 with my dad and this fic popped in my head when I heard "Till I Kissed Ya" by the Everly Brothers. It's just taken me a year+ to write it. Bad Ever! This was supposed to be for Quarantine Day last week. Bad bad Ever.

Jenn just taped the last butterfly bandage to Ronon's arm and threw away the gloves. And time stretched out in front of her. She had the man half the women in Atlantis making googly eyes at all to herself for who knew how long.

"So, what do we want to do?" Ronon asked as he sat up. Man alive. He was so vital. Even at rest, he seemed to be a jaguar sunning himself - always half a heartbeat away from explosive action.

"I . . . I guess we get to know each other," Jenn stuttered. What did one do with all that sensuality thrown her way? Jenn could get lost in the mystery and promises in his eyes.

"What did you have in mind?" Jenn's heart took to fluttering. What did she have in mind? When he looked at her like that? Oh, maybe a kiss. Long slow kisses. And maybe some of what those kisses led to. Jenn couldn't help but look at his mouth and those perfectly shaped lips.

And suddenly, all of her wildest fantasies were coming true. He was running his hands through her hair and tilting her head to just the right angle. Ronon's lips were on hers. Magic spun through the air. Something rippled in Jenn's soul and resettled in a place she didn't even know she had.

Jenn pulled back from the kiss slowly. It wasn't that she wanted to break the kiss. That was the last thing she truly wanted to do. It's just she had to know more about that new place they'd just discovered.

"I don't think we should have done that," she said quietly.

Ronon gave her a long measuring look, jumped up from the gurney, and headed for the door to see if it would open yet.

"Oh for the love of . . ." Jenn muttered. "I might have known you'd take that wrong."

Ronon looked at her suspiciously. "You just said it was a mistake kissing me. How am I supposed to take that?"

"That's not what I said. Well, maybe it sounded like that, but that's not what I meant."

Ronon leaned against the door. "So what did you mean?"

"Did you feel it?" Jenn didn't have a hope in Hell of explaining everything. "Something happened when we kissed. There's something new inside me. It's like I'm more than I was just ten minutes ago and that's scary. I was just starting to get comfortable in my skin. What do I do with more of me and the same amount of skin?"

Ronon prowled back to her. "Were you more an hour ago than you were a year ago?" Ronon shrewdly asked. "You are. When you first got here, I thought you were weak. That you'd never make it a month. But you've found your footing and you've grown. You belong."

Jenn very nearly burst out in confused tears. She hadn't belonged in forever. Not since her mom died. "This is scarier, Ronon.I've always excelled academically and professionally. Socially? I never learned how. I was always smarter than kids my age, and most of them years older than me. Mom was sick for so long. I just never could get the knack of it."

Ronon reached one finger out and tangled it in a lock of her hair. "I know you're not weak."

"Maybe. Maybe not. But what if I'm just too scared? But what if I can't live without that new part of me? I'm changed forever and you - you're you! You can have any woman you so much as winked at. What would you want with me?" Jenn took a deep breath and looked to continue with her litany of fears.

Ronon put a finger on her lips to silence her. "What if I can't? What if I need you to fill that new space with days and nights of you?"

"Ronon, I feel like I'm on the edge of a cliff and there's no bottom."

"Kissing you makes me feel like anything is possible. Like _I_ can live again. Not just exist in the past. I'll keep you safe. Just like I always have."

For the first time since their kiss, Jenn looked at Ronon. Really looked at him. He was just as invested in the possibilities as she was. It helped to alleviate a lot of her fears. Maybe she could do this. Maybe they could.

Jenn screwed up her courage and took the step and closed the short distance to his. She peeked up to Ronon through her lashes. His eyes were ablaze with passion. Sensuality rolled off him like fire. "Anything is possible?" She had no idea how she suddenly knew how to flirt, but it seemed to be working beautifully.

He bent down and took possesion of her mouth. There was no better words for it. No one else for the rest of time would kiss her other than Ronon. Jenn knew that as well as she knew her own name. He stole her breath away and replaced it with his own. The intimacy of it absolutely shook her and she was lost in the passion of the kiss.

Just when she thought she was lost forever, Ronon gentled the kiss to sweet sips at the corners of her mouth. Bare tastes of the very inside edge of her lips set her to trembling all over again. She could only cling to him is the storm of sensation. Up was down. Down was up. There was only Ronon to anchor her to the world.

In far too short a time, Ronon pulled back from the kiss. "I think we might just fly off that cliff you were talking about if we're not careful here," he growled with a wicked glint in his eye.

Jenn blew out a steadying breath. "Yeah." And then she broke into a wide smile. " Fly. I'm looking forward to it!"

A/N - Thanks extra much to JadedWraith and Bailey for pointers here and there. Reviews are wonderful like pumpkin spice ice cream!


End file.
